James Jaune
''"Wars goes on all around us...even in the absense of conflict, a war rages within ourselves. The way we handle this mental war defines the physical war we fight..." ''~James Jaune to his son and padawan, James Jaune, Jr. James Jaune was a Force sensitive human from the planet Centriela. His father, Arius Jaune, was a Jedi Master and therefor James was taken to the Jedi Temple, shortly after birth. His mother was Cameron (Ogel)Jaune. He had one sibling, Sedawan Jaune. Biography 32BBY - 22BBY ''"I have to do this." "Qui, no!" ''~James trying to stop Qui from making a big mistake. James Jaune(32BBY - not yet known) was born in the Centier system on the planet Centriela. His father, being a Jedi, sensed his Force ability and brought him to the Jedi Temple when he was nearly 3 years of age. He started his training shortly after that, in the Bear Clan. He quickly made friends with another youngling, who was just a few months younger than him, Qui Rada. The two of them grew very close over the years they trained; Close enough to worry the masters. When they were about 10 years(James was nearly 11) old the tensions began to rise between the Republic and other planets. During this confusion a certain Force-potential decided to attack these two Jedi younglings. Her name was Asajj Ventress, and she turned out to be Qui Rada's mother. She attacked James' homeworld to add to the confusion. Riyaan Kawk and Arius Jaune were sent to clear up the problem on Centriela. With them being gone, she sent in assassin droids in an attempt to capture James and Qui several times, unraveling a mystery. They discovered who was attacking Centriela. Asajj hadn't guessed that the Jedi would protect James and Qui, as well as they did, but finally after some dificulty, she succeded in capturing them. The Jedi however, could not finish their investigation to find them because of the impending crisis on Geonosis. However, the younglings were able to escape themselves. On Centriela, Qui's father, Ty Rack, got in touch with Arius and Riyaan, warning them about Ventress. Arius raced back to the capital, just in time to save the two younglings. However, Asajj was fortunate enough to excape back to where she came from. Sadly, Qui Rada decided to leave the Jedi order in search of Asajj Ventress. This devestated James, who just suffered the loss of his close friend Riyaan Kawk. James saw the devestation on Geonosis only briefly, as Arius was called there, but his mission was changed upon arrival. They were ordered to find Boba Fett, but the search went on to no avail, and they soon decided it was not worth it. 22BBY - 19BBY ''"I can sense you feelings of confusion, please, tell me what's going on..." "I don't know what you're talking about!" ''~ Shaak Ti confronting James about what she senses in him. James continued his Jedi youngling training, until shortly after he turned 12. At this age Shaak Ti took him on as her padawan learner. Upon arrival of Order 66, James and his father were able to escape the Jedi Temple alive. They headed to Naboo upon hearing that the Queen was harboring Jedi. 19BBY - 18BBY ''"Master Yoda, I don't understand, you said I had to choose who will survive, not who will die." "I said, choose you must, specify what you must choose, I did not." ~''James and Yoda converse about events in James's life. When the Empire attacked Naboo, Arius and James were able to escape with the Queen and her husband. Though the Queen had parished. They fled to Tatooine were they set up a small town for the citizens of Naboo, that they had brought with them. They then headed for Dantooine and set up a base. They heard of the Empire attacking Kamino and quickly flew to aid them. They escaped with over a 100 clones and a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. At one night Arius was abducted by a strange Togruta, by the name of Fisto Ahstiik, who was the padawan of a man, named Kawk Master. James woke up just in time to plant a homing beacon on the ship, the Togruta escaped on. He and the clones thought up a plan and carried it out. Upon rescuing Arius, they found out valuable information about his abductors. They had tipped off the Empire about them, and also abducted Cameron Jaune. The two Jedi, the clones and the Naboo guards set up another plan to, not only save Cameron, but also destroy Kawk Master's base. They discovered Kawk Master was the King of Centier(the lead planet of the Centier system). James suddenly had a vision, during all of this. He saw two boys, who cried out "Father help us!". However, before he could help, they vanished. Next he saw Boba Fett, who also requested his help, but the same thing happened, before James could even think. Lastly he saw a man, whose face was hidden by a cloak dueling his father, but all too soon the vision was over. James talked to his father who sent him to Dagobah. There he sought the help of Jedi Master Yoda. Before he arrived he had another vision, but this time, instead of the two boys he saw Lucilia Justice(the daughter of the Queen of Naboo). Yoda explained to James that he had to chose one of these three people. James realized the sad truth that he had to decide, who would survive of the three. He left Dagobah and on his way back ran into Boba Fett. Conveniently, Boba needed a ride to Centier. James didn't refuse, but rather gladly helped Boba. They arrived back at the base on Dantooine, just in time for the others to leave for the assault on Centier. On the way to Centier, however, James received a distress call from Lucilia and instantly took his midified two-seater Naboo N-2 Starfighter(this was what he called his Naboo N1 after modifying it to fit two people) to help her. When he arrived, he found Qui Rada in an attempt to kill Lucilia. They successfully escaped, but Qui followed them. They made it to Centier, where they were able to destroy the base and rescue Cameron Jaune. This was where James discovered his younger brother Sedawan. James was also able to save Boba, which came as a surprise to him. However, he was not able to save his father, who was killed by Kawk Master. They all retreated back to Dantooine. James was devestated by the loss of his father, and therefore decided to again visit Yoda. James asked him about the fact that two survived. Yoda explained to him, that he had not specified what James had to choose, just that he had to choose one of the three. Yoda then brought James to his father, who appeared to him, as he managed to retain his identity. 18BBY - 2BBY ''"I love you! More than anyone I've ever loved!" "I--I love you--too..." ~''James expresses his love to Lucilia. Arius's ghos t continued to train James, until he became a Jedi Knight at the age of 20 in the beginning of the year 12BBY. James married Lucilia shortly after and they had twins, towards the end of the year(James Jaune, Jr. and Arius Jaune, II). James took on James Junior(whom they called Junior) as his padawan learner, and Sedawan took on Arius II as his. When the twins became 10 years of age(their training was rushed due to the Rebellion's need of warriors). 2BBY- Information yet to be added.... Powers and Abilities Weaponry James used two lightsabers in combat; green-bladed in his right and blue-bladed in his left. He also used a back-up white DC-17 hand blaster. Fighting Style James ustilized double-bladed back-handed Soresu when defending against blaster bolts. He used single-bladed(the green lightsaber, holding it normally); Soresu most of the time in lightsaber combat, however for swift attacks to finish off his opponent, and if he just decided to, he used double-bladed(holding them normally) in Shien. Force Abilities James favored the force-pull technique when in combat. He also used such techniques as throwing a single lightsaber while attacking manually with the other and he often force jumped and allowed his opponents to shoot, stab, or slice at each other. Behind the Scenes James Jaune is a character in my personal SW fan-fics based on myself. My friends and I had each thought up a story before we all met. When we did meet, I was just getting into writing stories and books. We combined our stories, made some revisions, and I wrote the book. This original story, A Rebellion, turned into a pre-quel, Beginnings, with two more books on the way. After keeping these books between us for a while, I'm now concidering posting them, one chapter of each book every to weeks, on my blog, Elite Squadron. I will provide a link on this page if, and when, that does happen! Clone Wars Adventures James Jawne is my character's name on CWA. His real name is James Jaune, but CWA would not allow that last name for some reason. He is a life-time member and part of the squad Elite Duelist. He is a General in that squad. An exceptional duelist who dabbles in speeder bike racing and Republic defender. Doesn't have very many friends, but those he does have are pretty cool! Appearances *''A Rebellion'' Original Star Wars Fan-Fic *''Beginnings Original Star Wars Fan-Fic(pre-quel to ''A Rebellion) *youtube *Clone Wars Adventures See Also *James Jawne -Wiki profile *Elite Duelist -CWACWiki catagory Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Elite Duelist